The Christmas Surprise
by KatieBug445
Summary: Alec McLaggen and Roxanne Weasley get an unexpected surprise on Christmas Day.


**A/N: Alec McLaggen is another original character of mine used in a Harry Potter next generation role play. Ashlee, Justin and I were talking about stories we've all written and long story short, I challenged Ashlee to challenge me to write a short Christmas story about some of our characters. I don't claim to own the characters, I just love them to death. **

The Christmas Surprise.

Alec was sitting in a life-sized box in Roxanne's dorm bored out of his mind. She had all of her Christmas presents charmed to go straight to her room. He'd been waiting for her to wake up for nearly an hour now, and he was growing tired. His eye lids were growing heavy and it was getting very stuffy in the small, cramped space. Alec closed his eyes and his head sagged to the side and he nodded off until he heard a rustling right above his head. He woke with a start and as soon as Roxanne removed the lid, Alec jumped straight up and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Before grabbing her in a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Alec!" Roxanne gasped, pulling away and landing a punch right in his stomach.

"OW!" Alec screamed, clutching the spot where he had been struck. "What was that for?"

Roxanne glared at him. "YOU BLEEDIN' IDIOT! I _just _woke up! You can't scare me like that." Upon seeing the look on Alec's face, however, her expression softened and she took him in her arms. "I'm sorry for striking you." She nuzzled against his chest.

"You really hurt me," Alec pouted. Roxanne stared up at him and kissed his tummy.

"Is that better?" She asked mockingly. Alec feigned thought for a quick second and then nodded. Roxanne laughed, and was overcome with a sudden wave of nausea. "Excuse me," She said hurriedly, clutching her own stomach with one hand and the other was plastered against her mouth to hold the vomit in.

Alec could hear her throwing up from outside of the bathroom door. "Roxanne?" He asked, knocking lightly on the cherry wood door. "Are you okay?" Alec poked his head through the door and could see her feet from one of the stalls. "Roxie?" He raised his eyebrows and walked as silently as possible over to her stall. "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Roxanne gagged and another round of vomit worked its way up from her stomach and out of her mouth. "Not exactly," She chocked out.

Alec wasn't thrilled with this answer. "Too bad. As soon as your finished, we're going." He said in an business-like voice.

Roxanne came out a few moments later, pale and shaky. Alec put a protective arm around her and helped her out of the common room and down to the nurses station. Poppy insisted that they run several tests on the girl. "Now I want you to lay down on one of the beds and try to relax for a little while, okay?" Roxanne nodded and sat down on the edge of the closest bed to her and Poppy left the room.

"She said you needed to lay down," Alec said, taking a spot beside her.

"What if I don't want to?" Roxanne asked, trying to be funny.

Alec chuckled. "Still,"

Roxanne sighed and leaned her head against the pillow. "There! Are you happy now?"

Alec smiled. "Very." He brushed some stray hair out of the way of her face. "Now try to relax."

Poppy came back about an hour or so later with a grave expression on her face. Alec was lightly stroking Roxanne's face as she slept when he heard her walk up. "Well?" He asked, his head snapping up to face her.

Poppy sighed. "She's pregnant." Was her response.

Alec's eyes showed the slightest bit of horror. "Are you sure?" He asked in a forced calm. The nurse nodded. Alec put his head in his hands and sighed. "Thank you," He whispered.

The elderly nurse nodded. "I'll leave you alone so you can tell her." And was gone.

Alec woke Roxanne and tried smiling at her. Before he could say anything, she put a hand up. "I already heard," Roxanne's eyes filled with tears and Alec took her in his arms. "Oh Alec," She cried. "What are we going to do?"

Alec kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you one thing that we're _not _going to do, and that's panic. We'll figure something out." He said confidently. "You've got me, and I'm not going to leave you alone." And Alec ment that. He wouldn't, no matter what happened, leave Roxanne by herself with a child. They'd work it out. Alec brushed a strand of hair from her face, and kissed her cheek. "I promise."


End file.
